A Succubus's Love
by Misdreavus573
Summary: The dark demon princess Morrigan writes a letter of affection, but to who? One more chapter, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

It was 9:00 AM on Valentine's day, but the spirit of Valentine's Day didn't seem to have much effect inside the Marvel vs Capcom 3 mansion, which is actually a thing that exists. Most occupants of the Marvel and Capcom rosters simply had much more important things to worry about than a holiday about "love" and "romance."

On her way back from the sauna to her room, Morrigan Aensland couldn't help but notice everyone being as miserable and super-serious as any other day. In one of the lounges, Chris Redfield, gripping a TV remote so hard it looked like it was about to explode, and Albert Wesker looked like they were about to tear each other apart. The brainwashed Jill Valentine was by Wesker's side, staring blankly and expressionlessly at Chris.

Sighing at the tense situation on such a "special" day, Morrigan made it back to her room, still holding the black box of chocolates she bought outside the mansion (from a old nearby chocolatier, who looked like he was about to feint at the sight of a terrifying demoness floating into his shop.) Thankfully, she had some time, since no matches were scheduled on Valentine's Day.

As soon as she made it in, Morrigan gently tossed the box of chocolates on her well-made bed, and made to her desk. Sitting on her finest chair, which looked more like a demonic throne, she pulled out a sheet of paper and a violet ball-point pen. She then took some time to think about exactly what she was going to write, before muttering to herself in frustration.

"Bah! Why am I writing this! How could I possibly like someone like her... but I always feel so warm and happy whenever I see her. I think I'm in love... hah, the succubus princess in love, who would've seen this coming..."

The demoness didn't bother with her usual "seductive" act. She wanted to speak from the heart, to the woman she loved. So without further ado, she began to write:

_To my love,_

_When I first met you, I thought you were a fool. But that has changed so much. Now, when I see you, I see someone who is joyful, kind, beautiful, and a truly great woman. No matter what may happen, when I see you, I forget all of my troubles and feel overjoyed. You fill my dark, demonic heart with warmth and light._

_As much as I'd thought I would never say this: I love you. And I want to be with you. So please, when you have finished reading this letter, come see me. I would love to take you out sometime, so I can spend time with you._

_Happy Valentine's day,_

_Morrigan_

Morrigan smiled warmly. Merely thinking of her was enough to brighten her day. Satisfied with her message, she grabbed the letter and the black box of chocolates and exited her room. The demoness then made her way to the mail room, where every occupant of the mansion had their own box for mailing purposes. Once there, she placed both of them in one of the boxes, where they lay next to, oddly enough, a ball of yarn. Closing the door behind her, she nearly bumped into the dark interdimensional lord Dormammu, who looked to be on his way to the lounge.

"Watch yourself, woman!" Dormammu yelled angrily.

"My my, such big talk for such a cute little demon." Morrigan was back to her succubus act.

"What? I could crush you between my fingertips, little girl!"

"Ooh, I'd just _love _to see you try, sweetie-"

"Hello, everyone!"

Suddenly, a very high-pitched voice could be heard nearby. Morrigan and Domammu both turned to Morrigan's left, where they could see the blue haired cat woman, Felicia. As always, the cheerful girl just looked happy to be here with everyone else, most likely unaware that the two demons in front of her were about to fight. She was just too busy singing and dancing with everyone she saw.

"Hey! Your head's on fire!"

"Yes, you've already told me before you ingrate!" The flame-headed dark lord responded.

"Anyways, hi, Miss Morrigan! Wanna dance with me?"

"..."

"Um, Miss Morrigan?"

Suddenly, Morrigan was looking down towards the floor, holding her left arm with her right hand. Barely visible was the fact that her cheeks looked like they were on fire, like Dormammu's head. With a loud "Hmph" Dormammu shook his fiery head, and continued on his way to the lounge. Morrigan was now alone with Felicia.

"Miss Morrigan, why does your face look like Miss Viper's hair?" Felicia continued.

"U-um, I hear you h-have some mail, s-sweetie." Morrigan, sweat visible on her brow, barely managed to respond.

"Mail for me? YAY!" The singing and dancing catgirl dashed on all fours into the mail room. Morrigan could hear Felicia yell with innocent curiosity and excitement from inside.

"Ooh, a box of chocolates! Although who gets chocolates in a black box? And, ooh, a letter for me! I wonder what it says!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I have a thing for weird pairings. The demonic succubus Morrigan, and the ditsy, cheerful catgirl Felicia =)<strong>

**Once again, read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ryu was on his way to the grounds behind the mansion, which was more than big enough to train for the day. Past an 4-way intersection in the hallways, he could see the glass sliding door, and beyond it, a huge garden littered with beautiful trees that honestly looked more like a small forest. Carrying bag in tow, he began passing the intersection of the hallway, looking straight at the nearest tree from the door.

...and proceeded to bump into someone who was coming from the left very quickly, and who just so happened to be wearing some very nice perfume. Letting out a small grunt, he got back up and held his hand out to help out the woman, who turned out to be the demon princess Morrigan.

Daintily holding the edge of his hand, Morrigan got herself back up off the ground. Ryu apologized for colliding with her, but was looking to the side, bracing himself for some more of the succubus's seductive antics. But Morrigan merely replied,

"D-don't worry about it dear. Okayseeyoulatersweetiebye!"

And then zipped off to the right with her "jetpack." Ryu wondered aloud why she was in such a hurry, and why she wasn't going to try to seduce him again. Shaking his head, he was about to continue to the gardens, when he heard another voice, this one much higher-pitched than Morrigan's.

"Excuse me, Mister Ryu?" Curious, Ryu turned his head to the left, and found the cheerful cat woman Felicia looking at him quizically. He responded,

"Yes, Miss Felicia?"

"Have you seen Miss Morrigan around?"

"Why yes, she was heading back to her room. She seemed to be in a hurry for some reason..."

"Well, Miss Morrigan told me to go into the mail room, so I did and she got me chocolates, and wrote me a letter! She said she liked me and I was happy because she's always so nice to me, but when I went back out to see her she left! Now I wanna find her because she said she wants to see me, nya!"

"...did she now?" Ryu said with a smirk on his face.

"Yep! Okay, thanks Mister Ryu, bye!" Felicia said innocently.

Letting out a small chuckle, Ryu waved goodbye, and continued to the gardens.

Morrigan was now back in her room, laying on her lavish bed, under her silky violet blanket. But she was terrified, hoping to all that is unholy that Felicia doesn't know where her room is. So much for the smooth, sultry succubus image. As soon as she heard Felicia beginning to read aloud the contents of her letter, she began sweating bullets, and finally dashed away as fast as possible. She not only physically collided with Ryu, but also nearly ran into Phoenix Wright, Maya Fey, and Hsien-ko. Feeling a little more relaxed, she was about to get up and pour herself a glass of the finest wine from the demon realm, when it happened...

There were endless knocks on her door, and she heard Felicia's voice calling "Hellooooo~? Miss Morrigan? Hellooooo~?"

Gulping, Morrigan slowly floated to the door. Hands shaking, she turned the doorknob and opened the door, and was now face to face with the Felicia. She was mortified, wondering just how Felicia wound react. She would probably reject her! Say she was a mean, nasty lady. And then she'd tell everyone that the succubus princess Morrigan confessed her feelings for her, and everyone was going to laugh at her! Morrigan barely managed to force out, "Y-yes... dear?" And then Felicia proceeded to embrace her, yelling enthusiastically,

"Oh, Miss Morrigan! I'm so happy, you're always so nice and you always play with me, and I really like you! And now I know that you like me too! I'm always so happy when you're with me! I'd like to spend time with you!"

Morrigan's feelings of nervousness lessened as the cat woman let go of her, though she was mildly upset that Felicia had ended her embrace. Nonetheless she smiled sincerely, a rare sight for the succubus, and responded "Me too, Felicia. So, um... would you like to go to dinner with me? Say, to the seafood restaurant down the road? Doctor Strange insists the food there is very good..."

"Um, Miss Morrigan, what's "see" food?

"...Fish."

"I LOVE FISH! Let's go, let's go!"

"Um... shouldn't you dress up?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Before I came to the mansion, Miss Sakura got me a really pretty dress! I'll go put it on!"

"Okay, love. I'll meet you at the front door of the mansion, okay?"

"Okay!" Felicia energetically pulled in Morrigan for a kiss on the cheek. By this point, the succubus's cheeks were hotter than Ghost Rider's head. Felicia then ran on all fours back to her room to put on Miss Sakura's pretty dress.

After the cat woman was no longer visible, Morrigan closed the door once again. She headed to take a quick shower and reapply her perfume, already laying out the dress she was going to wear.

She had a huge smile on her face the whole time. Her relationship with the beautiful and cheerful Felicia had officially begun, and she didn't care who else knew.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, turns out I decided to write another chapter after all. I hope someone still cares v_v<strong>

**Like last time, read and review!**


End file.
